〈翻译〉 うすどろ（士金言金）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 翻译


闪受小说本翻译，士金/言金

翻译/社长酱

本子来源玄酱

.序

有什么东西断掉了。

一瞬间，那感觉袭来的无比唐突，以至于他还不能理解发生了什么。可是契约者的消失，这个残酷无情的事实就摆在了眼前。尝试着凝集注意力，但是感觉不到任何魔力，魔术回路断绝的无比彻底。

这种情况原来也曾体验过，算起来，这次应该是第三次了吧…过早来临的第三次。真是出乎意料啊，突如其来的情况带来的只有隐不去的迷惑。

远处，进一步蔓延的火势，黑烟朝着他宁足而立的地方一点点袭来。

一时咋舌，脚步回返，难得有了一点感兴趣的东西，结果全没了，这样朽烂的城堡，他已经受不了继续呆下去了。

"被灰尘弄脏了啊。"轻轻地叹了一口气。

他不得不吸食的灰尘和烟雾正在迫近，那样的东西不想看见，不想触碰。不行了，已经无法忍受了，像强迫观念一样被激烈的刺激着。

又在突然间被忽视掉，脚步根本不像来时那般轻盈，充斥了束手无策般的沉重，忧郁的叹息从他口中溢出。

（本子封面）

"我回来了。"玄关的门被打开，卫宫士郎打着招呼，虽然没有得到任何回应，但也不至于觉得有多寂寞。士郎脱掉鞋之后摆好，走进了走廊。

屋外隐约传来蝉的鸣叫，夏末的此时，暑气还未消退，即使什么也不做还是会流一身汗，总之是很热的一天，做早饭的时候似乎听到早间的新闻还提醒大家要注意不要中暑。

士郎在走廊上边走边把制服的袖子挽了起来，今天樱和大河都不会来，诺大的宅邸显得很安静。只不过是回到了原来的生活而已，却突然感觉到了一丝寂寞，不，准确的说，并不是全然如此，自从上第五次圣杯战争距此过了七个月，即便感觉周围的一切依然如故，但士郎的世界已经因为那两周的事发生了转变。

和不列颠的骑士王saber的邂逅，跟学校里的麦当娜远坂凛之间构筑的信赖关系。并不是单纯的强化而是着眼于投影魔术的使用，然后和其他主从之间的战斗。

对于稍微会用一点点魔术的平凡的男子高中生士郎而言，那简直是像梦中的世界一样，但是受伤了会感到痛楚，心会为了受伤的伙伴揪紧，即使再怎么难以置信，在眼前发生的也的确是事实。

为了活命，必须战斗，必须拔剑。对于比起任何事更爱平凡的幸福的士郎而言，这是非常残酷的事实。还有为了保护自己而满身疮痍的女孩子，帮助她，保护她，不想再让她受伤，会这样想是必然的，毕竟士郎的梦想是成为正义的伙伴。

把这个信念放在心中战斗，回避最糟糕的事态，十年前的那场大灾难的再现一一那般毁灭的结局未曾出现就结束了第五次圣杯战争，灾难的种子已经拔除，城市又恢复了安宁，旧街余下的残骸也被遮掩。

回到房间放下书包，换下校服，士郎吐了一口气。学校生活一如往常，毫无特别。莳寺还是一样会吐槽，凛和一诚会在午休为了无聊的事而争论不休，这样的生活每天重复着。

那为什么会叹气呢？那是因为从早上开始就一直有在意的事，回到家之后更加担忧了。想要说服自己不要再想了但是做不到，非常在意，比起先做完作业，还是先窥视一下情况吧。

下定了决心的士郎拉开了门，走向寂静的走廊，凝视着几间房之后的一道拉门。那里是一间一直没人用的和室，最近进出的机会渐渐多了起来。

在即使是这样的大热天仍然紧紧的关着的拉门前停了下来，轻轻地敲了两下。即使知道一定不会有人应答，但出于礼貌还是觉得一定要敲门，毕竟对方是那样一位英雄。

"我进来了，吉尔伽美什。"士郎说着拉开了拉门，没有遭到任何抵抗，门被很轻易的拉开。

宽敞的房间仅仅放着最低限的家具，毫无趣味可言，中央随意的铺放着被褥，是专门用来给客人用的高档的被褥，套着刚洗过的白色被单，在光线昏暗的房间里格外显眼。

在那上面有个躺着的人影，柔顺的金色发丝，透明一样的白色肌肤，端正的鼻梁以及神明精雕细琢的华美面庞，简直就是奇迹的产物，长长的睫毛在丝绸一样的皮肤上落下扇影。

那是英雄王吉尔伽美什安静得有些过分的睡姿，简直就像是没有呼吸起伏一般，如同被打了定格的画面。他的心脏到底有没有在跳动，这个距离无法确认清楚。

士郎振作起精神，吐了一口长气，往前迈了一步，两只脚完全踩在了榻榻米上，感觉到了来人靠近的震动，但是吉尔伽美什完全没有回应的意思，虽然士郎对此早有心理准备，但还是感觉到了一点莫名的伤感。

士郎来到了被褥的边上蹲了下来，这般靠近的看着他的脸可以感觉到一丝丝的生气，然后眼皮颤了几下之后睁开，慢慢的展现出红色的眼睛，一如既往高贵无比的红宝石镶嵌着的瞳眸，此刻失去了神采。吉尔伽美什就这样看着士郎，那一瞬间脸上竟是浮现出了无法言说的神情，他就带着这样复杂的表情，淡淡开口。

"有什么事，杂种。"

声音如同是纺织出来的一样轻柔，此刻像是快要消失了一样没有气力，弱弱的声息。似乎连保持着意识都已经非常辛苦，艰难的呼吸从微微张开的口中透漏出来。

士郎轻轻地闭了一下眼睛，即使是曾经的敌人，但对着他此刻的模样也实在让人忧心。带着强大威胁现身在他眼前的第八位servent，如今的存在感仿佛要融入空气中了一样。

尽管吉尔伽美什的评价非常不好，但是现在无论如何想动一下都很难也确实是事实。现在的他远远不会造成什么危害，仅是为了活下去就已经竭尽了全力，不过是亡灵一样的存在罢了。

即使这样能够存活也全是依靠着士郎努力的补给而已，不管他怎么吵闹怎么拒绝也好，定期的魔力供给必不可缺。从士郎将吉尔伽美什安置在这个房间以来，一直都是这样过来的。

在固有结界中的战斗，吉尔伽美什被圣杯吞噬了一次。但不愧是英雄王，不会那么简单就被打倒。在那个时候，从孔的中间伸出来的天之锁抓住了士郎的手腕，锁链的缠缚难以挣脱。士郎分明能够感受到吉尔伽美什想要回到这边的执念。

看样子必须将缠住自己的锁链解开，这个人回归之后不知道会有怎样的危险等着他。这样想着的士郎把从孔中间伸出来的锁链又握紧了一点，就在那个时候，士郎的态度骤然发生了改变。

为什么会变成这样，一点头绪也没有。但是确实是这样想的，想着必须要救吉尔伽美什，从心底想要救他。也许是因为从张狂的红玉一般眸光中看见了对死亡的恐惧，吉尔伽美什就这样被吊在黑暗的孔中，其间涌出非常强大的吸力，之前在战斗中已经非常疲惫的身体呻吟着。即使这样也不松手的原因大概只是单纯的倔强，怎么可以就这样放弃？这样想着的士郎又一次握紧了锁链。

突然间握着的锁链变轻了，意识到有谁帮了他一把，那种有利可靠的感觉。但是一起来到这里的凛也好、saber也好应该都在奋力的解救对面的慎二，所以到底是谁？

回头看了一眼，站在那里的是脸色有些茫然的Archer。

"你确定要救吗。"

震惊了一瞬，没想到会从他口中听到这句话。对着这样的士郎Archer没有了挖苦的敌意，用异常的眼神看着士郎。

不愧是英灵的力气，之前的艰难好像是假象一般，吉尔伽美什就这样轻易的从孔中被拽了出来。

Archer用余光看了一眼，确认了没事之后就头也不回地走了，士郎都没来得及说出感谢的话，只清晰的记得他在不远处好像在和凛说着什么。

如何处理被救出的吉尔伽美什的问题，回到卫宫宅冷静下来之后急速的浮了上来。多次成为大家讨论地点的食堂，此刻又一次在这里争论起来，估计讨论了好几个小时吧。

凛面露难色，最终也还是让步了。樱虽然表情一直很复杂，但还是说着如果学长决定了的话就这样吧。大河最初虽然很震惊，想到如果是切嗣的话也一定会这样做的吧，这样说着也就理解了卫宫家又有新住户的事实。

就这样家里迎来了金色的Servent，总是对这个不满意对那个不顺眼的他，来到这里之后却意外的安静。是因为本来的姿态被毁坏了吗？还是因为失去了真正的Master呢。

没有问过他理由，即使问了吉尔伽美什也不会给出答案吧，只会像往常一样露出嫌弃的目光。

士郎轻轻地叹了口气，明明已经是夏天了，却盖着那么厚的被子。士郎伸手把被子卷起来一点露出吉尔伽美什一直被藏着的身体。不管怎么说这副身体的存在感实在是太小了，不是说吉尔伽美什的身体本身娇小，而是本应该存在的身体的一部分已经不存在了。

宛如神明的至宝一样的身体，在他的右手肘之下及两腿根部15公分左右开始到下面的部分，完全消失了。

右臂是在固有结界中士郎亲手砍断的，两腿是因为在孔中的时候被黑泥吞噬消融。断面是难以想象将肉体切断程度的光滑，不禁觉得很美的末端，简直就像是最初诞生就什么都没有的样子。

士郎低下头看着他，绵柔的睡衣包裹着的身体上沁出薄薄的汗水，想要触摸那里而缓缓伸出的手被吉尔伽美什锐利的眼神阻止。简直就像是会杀死自己一样的眼神，士郎不禁咽了一口口水。

"没有允许不要碰我，杂种。"

"觉得你会不会不舒服。"毕竟浑身都是汗。

士郎这样说着，吉尔伽美什冷淡地甩出了一个别扭的表情。弯曲的脖子上也全都是汗，果然夏天里盖这种被子太热了，但在初夏的时候其实是有给他换成薄薄的被子，不过不能靠自力调整体温的吉尔伽美什一个晚上就发烧了，从那以后就一直给他盖着厚厚的被子了，果然白天的话不是有一点热啊。今天在学校的时候就一直担心他会不会中暑，虽然他说过不喜欢电风扇，但还是要考虑一下要不要把电风扇搬回这个房间。

士郎站了起来，吉尔伽美什没有想到士郎今天难得不用他多说就自觉就离开。

士郎走到洗手间，拿出一条才洗干净的毛巾弄湿之后拿着拧干的毛巾来到了厨房，指尖稍微犹豫了一下。抽出了一样东西，和毛巾一起拿在手上。

想做的准备已经都完成了，稍稍感觉到一丝紧张的士郎沿着走廊向吉尔伽美什躺着的房间走去。即使是已经重复过好几次的行为也好，只要是和他有关的事都会让士郎紧张起来，不管怎么说，只要对方有一点点的不顺心就被杀掉也是有可能的，虽然现在的吉尔伽美什并没有那个能力。

回到房间看到吉尔伽美什盖到一半的被子，褥单凌乱不堪，大概他是想靠自己的力量坐起来吧，因为强行尝试的原因而精疲力竭，闭着眼睛躺在那里看起来就像个玩偶娃娃。

"吉尔伽美什。"

士郎喊着他的名字，把刚刚拿来的东西放在一边，绯红的瞳眸再度睁开，看向自己的温度简直是零度以下，即使是在这种大热天也能感受到寒气弥漫。不管伤的有多深病的有多重，在这种时候，他还是可以清晰的感受到这个男人就是那个吉尔伽美什。

"擦擦身体吧。"

"嗯，本王自己来。"

"嗯…但是…好吧，我知道了。"如果说了忠告一定会被狠狠地瞪一记吧。即使这样的状态也要死扛着，硬要形容的话就像爱面子的孩子一样，最后不管话说的怎么明白，说了之后就觉得完蛋了一样再怎么解释他也一定不会听吧。

唯一完好的左手伸了过来，士郎没有违背的碰到了他的手。像丝绸一样的肌肤好久没有感受到了，很少放松警惕的吉尔伽美什对于士郎的触碰一直都在极力避免，就好像是刚被捡回家的流浪猫一样，就好像是在说如果这样做了的话就会产生依赖一样。

基本上吉尔伽美什什么事情都想要自己做，即使失去了惯用的手而非常不便的时候，帮助他也会被讨厌，究竟是因为王的矜持呢，还是单纯的固执呢。

对士郎来说，明明都因为受伤发烧了还不肯假手他人实在是太勉强了，毕竟遭罪的一直都是吉尔伽美什。如果有什么事情依赖自己的话，他是绝对不会嘲笑的，包括这些照顾在内是士郎在接他回家之前就已经下定了决心。

士郎从后背扶着吉尔伽美什将他上半身抱了起来，不好好坐稳的话是没法擦拭身体，这样想着的士郎在他后背放了个靠枕，好让他倚着。吉尔伽美什慢慢的抬起左手放在睡衣上。抖索的手指摆弄着纽扣，一下、两下、终于握住了纽扣，缓慢的将纽扣解开，仅是这样的动作，就花了近三分钟。

纽扣还剩下六枚，光是考虑还要多久就已经要晕头转向了。磨磨蹭蹭脱着衣服的吉尔伽美什开始对自己不满意起来，表情变得有些严峻，些许的呻吟从微微张开的唇中泄露出来。

啊，不行了，已经有点看不下去了。这样想着的瞬间士郎伸出了手，利索的扭开了全部的纽扣。

"再这样下去的话…太阳都要下山了啊。"

实际上已经是日暮时分了，如果让吉尔伽美什自己全解开的话可能要等到天都黑透。士郎用沉着冷静的语气对他解释，明白了即使再说什么也没用的吉尔伽美什就这样沉默着。

不用细想也知道自己一定又被嫌弃讨厌了，如果这种程度就要发呆反省事情经过的话是根本不可能和吉尔伽美什生活在一起的。这是士郎在这段奇妙的同居生活早阶段就明白的事情，也是能和这位自尊心极高任性肆意的黄金之王和平相处的秘籍，和这个男人的相处，适当的无视他一些，如果不管他说什么都听的话最后只会演变成单纯的王与奴隶的存在。话虽如此，但一直扭曲他的意愿，两人之间无法言说的微妙均衡便会倒塌。

将所有的扣子都解开后展现在眼前的是仿佛希腊雕塑一样，散发着危险感的身体。传说中众神因为热爱美丽而将他塑造的如此完美，事实是怎么样的士郎并不清楚，不过只要窥见到这具身体，的确能够让人轻易相信那些神话和传说。

将之前拧干的毛巾摊开，拿捏好力道轻轻擦拭着吉尔伽美什的身体。在温水中浸过的毛巾不会因为温度过低而吸食体温，慢慢地擦掉汗水，吉尔伽美什从口中流露出一些吐息。

果然身体带着浑身汗水睡觉很不舒服吧，为了擦拭后背将抱枕放到了一边，吉尔伽美什就这样靠着士郎。暴露出来毫不设防的后背，士郎精心的擦拭起来。

柔滑的肌理，白嫩的皮肤，因为最近一直都被困在这个房间，身体的色泽变得比原来更加透亮。士郎看着他背部的婉妙的曲线兀然有条蛇从脑中无意识的爬过，覆盖着黄金鳞片的蛇在呈现的艳丽身体里休憩，就好像是这世上最美丽的恶魔在教会的房顶上驻足一般，就是这样一幅不和谐的光景。

不知不觉中，使劲咽了咽口水。

在敌对的时候，比起惑人的外表士郎只会留意到他强大的力量和不明所以的行动，但是现在重新审视，可以闻到从吉尔伽美什身上散发出来女子般的体香，但是身体上一层薄薄地柔韧肌肉又说明这是个不折不扣的男人，自己明明知道的。

感觉到奇怪的想法而使劲摇了摇头的士郎，庆幸着吉尔伽美什是背对着自己的。如果被看见自己的表情或者对视到眼神的话一定会很尴尬，很窘迫的。

这样想着，吉尔伽美什的脑袋突然转了过来，面容死死地盯着士郎，随即浮现在他脸上的是士郎从来没有看过的表情。

一股寒意自脊椎升起，不是因为可怕，如果硬要说的话应该是由本能所引起。

宛如尖锐蛇瞳一样，宝石一般的红玉雕刻着残忍危险的笑意，不，那应该是真的在笑吧，但是这样表达的话也太过简单粗暴，那简直是超乎现实的瑰美。

吉尔伽美什在嘲笑，讥笑、嗤笑或者那就是仿佛天使的诱惑般恶魔的微笑。视线被诱惑，被扰乱，渐渐不能保持正常的感受，无法言喻的，危险，不可以再继续看下去了。

士郎拼命躲开了吉尔伽美什的视线，一瞬间朝向自己视线的引力变得薄弱了，是错觉吗？还是幻觉？这样想着的士郎仍然可以感觉到残留在心脏中的波涛，果然不是错觉，是正在发生的真实。

吉尔伽美什的喉咙发出轻轻的颤动，距离上一次听到他的笑声已是很久之前，恐怕是救他出来的时候他看见自己的身体之后失笑以来第一次，从那以后吉尔伽美什一直没有表露任何神情，士郎这是这么久之后第一次看见他面容松动。

"真是无趣的家伙。"

吉尔伽美什说着，混杂着细细的吐息声，话语里似乎夹杂缠绕着一丝寂寞。士郎抬起头看着他，那因为嘲讽而浮起的嘴角似是在忍耐着什么一样，紧紧地闭合着。

TBC

后面大概还有三分之二，肉...也都在后面


End file.
